Question: What is the value of $a^3 + b^3$ given that $a+b=10$ and $ab=17$?
Explanation: We realize that $a^3+b^3$ is the sum of two cubes and thus can be expressed as $(a+b)(a^2-ab+b^2)$. From this, we have  \begin{align*}
a^3 + b^3 & = (a+b)(a^2-ab+b^2) \\
& = (a+b)((a^2+2ab+b^2)-3ab) \\
& = (a+b)((a+b)^2-3ab)
\end{align*}Now, since $a+b=10$ and $ab=17$, we have $$a^3+b^3= (a+b)((a+b)^2-3ab)=10\cdot(10^2-3\cdot17)=10\cdot49=\boxed{490}.$$